The present invention relates to an overload protective circuit breaker switch, and more particularly to such an overload protective circuit breaker switch that is specifically designed for use in a small electric appliance to automatically cut off power supply in case of an overload.
Using a fuse or fuseless circuit breaker to protect an electric appliance against overload has been well known. Various circuit breaker means have been disclosed. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,813, entitled "Circuit breaker rocker actuator switch"; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,538; 4,833,439, etc. These disclosures teach the installation of circuit breaker means with bimetal contact means which automatically cuts off power supply in case of an overload or overcurrent. These circuit breaker means are functional, however they are complicated in structure.